Sunlit Juliet
by Kaitou
Summary: Set in an alternate reality timeline, Serena's dowry is the Niaserie box, and Endymion wants to be the one to receive it.


Sunlit Juliet  
Session One, Niaserie  
by Kaitou  
  
For my seventh birthday my father had given me one of those   
wooden keepsake boxes that could play wind-up tunes whenever you   
lifted open the lid. The box was tinted a soft rosy shade with the   
word "niaserie" carved onto it in elegant silver-colored letters. Amy   
had told me that niaserie was actually the French word for silliness,   
and I guess Papa thought of me as a niaserical kind of girl. Quite   
true now that I think about it, his private pet name for me is still   
"Niaserie Rena." Isn't it cute? I admit, a tad bit corny, but if you   
realize the story behind it--you'll see why I still hold it so close   
to my heart. My full title is truthfully Serena Robinson the II, and I   
am the fortunate daughter of Lord Nia Robinson, holder of Willowhaven   
Manor. The Lord Nia Robinson. Do you see now? Niaserie Rena. Nia's   
Serena? Hee, I still say it's cute.  
...but getting back on track now. As I was saying, Papa had   
given me a beautiful keepsake box for my birthday--nine years ago.   
Yes, it's been nearly a decade since my eyes first lit up upon seeing   
that gift. Today, I am a refined young woman nearing the age of   
seventeen. Can you imagine? Me, seventeen! Papa has arranged a meeting   
for me this afternoon with a young man around the age of twenty and   
five. An older fellow, that he is... And as much as I love my father,   
I have grown keen enough around him to know that he would never set me   
up with someone of the male species (outside family relations) without   
a sole purpose. So, to be forthright, I will confess to you that he   
offered this young man my niaserie box and an inheritance to   
Willowhaven as a dowry--in exchange to take my hand in holy matrimony.  
Ah... in other words, he had just introduced me into an   
arranged marriage. Sigh.  
When I first heard this news I was, to say the least, quite   
shocked and very disturbed, but I was my father's daughter and I knew   
that I couldn't do anything but The Expected. Note the capitalization:   
It Was Expected Of Me. After all, I had been born into a privileged   
life and with such a life, there came a responsibility. That phrase   
sounds so dull and cliched, I know, but it rings ever so true. And   
perhaps, it should have bothered me a little that I wasn't really   
putting up a fight. Or even giving a single tinker's thought for my   
future happiness, but... if I had learned anything in my past sixteen   
years of existence, it is to learn and accept, because life has to go   
on. It's some comfort I can offer myself. On the other hand, I was   
also sick of reading those romance novels where the supposedly,   
spirited heroine had to defy every suitor that came her way. Well,   
that is until the tall, dark, and handsome hero came to sweep her off   
her feet...  
At any rate, an arranged marriage you say? So be it.  
  
We were sitting quietly in the confines of my bedroom with the   
sunlight streaming in from the my glass-paned window, and out of   
nowhere, Molly just started rattling off about this arranged partner   
of mine. The silly girl...  
"I know that his name is Fairfax and he is, in fact, an   
illegitimate child of the late Duke of Cunningham," she sighed, "your   
father is wedding you to a bastard son and you have nothing to say   
about it? Truly, Serena--this is very unlike you."  
My eyes widened, "A bastard son?"  
"Yes, yes!"  
"You mean... he was the product of an affair?"  
"That he is, you goose! Now don't you realize what I'm saying?   
He is very popular with the ladies back in Cunningham--at least, I'm   
supposing that he was certainly no stranger to a woman's bed... like   
father, like son! Now shouldn't you be worried? I doubt he will remain   
a faithful man. Besides, he is only going to be twenty-six next   
spring, still of young blood. So, I wouldn't count on him to give up   
all of his happy bachelor ways just for you."  
"Gee, thanks," I had lifted my brow, "Where did you hear all   
this in the first place?"  
"That's beside the point."  
"Molly..."  
Flushing a bit, she coughed gruffly, "Mina."   
Ah-ha. I grinned, "I thought so."  
Sighing, she rolled her eyes at me good-naturedly, "Oh, don't   
give me that look, Serena. I was only looking out for you! Besides, if   
Mina heard all of this from somebody, then this Fairfax fellow--even   
if your father does approve of him--his past and such, don't you think   
it's just a slight bit questionable? Just... a little?"  
"How would I know? But, maybe."  
"Maybe?"  
"Well, maybe yes. Maybe no."  
"Is that a big enough 'maybe yes' to convince you to go talk   
to your father?"  
"Umm... nice try."  
"Oh!" she swore softly, "Oh, Serena. Just... promise me that   
you won't do anything foolish. I know how you feel about your father,   
but think it through first. Please, for me? Fairfax just doesn't seem   
like... the husband type."  
I chewed on my lower lip. Hmm, maybe she had a point there.  
  
After my conversation with Molly, the once happy morning now   
seemed to pass by with this dreadful air of anxiety. This Fairfax   
fellow... the more I thought of him, the more vexed I became. And   
unfortunately, Papa seemed notice my sudden change of mood.  
"Niaserie? Is there anything wrong?"  
I looked away, subtly and sweetly, "Why, Papa... no, of course   
not. I'm very well, indeed. Err, after all--it's not every day that a   
girl gets to meet her future husband-to-be."  
He frowned, "If you say so, dear."  
"I do."  
Suddenly, he gazed down at me, and reached out a hand to cup   
my cheek, "Seventeen, already... you have grown to be a lovely, young   
woman, Niaserie. Time has passed by so quickly. Too quickly, perhaps."   
He paused, and there was this faraway look in his eyes although he was   
staring right at me, "But no matter. Endymion Fairfax will be good to   
you, I will make sure of it. Besides, I am not aging any younger--so,   
it will be all for the best. All for the best." Then, he patted me on   
the head and murmured quietly to himself, "All's fair in love and war."  
I furrowed my brow, and looked up at him, "Papa? Are you all   
right?  
He widened his eyes, shaken out of his reverie, "Oh...   
nothing, Niaserie. I'm all right. Run along and have Molly dress you   
in your finest." Papa smiled down at me, "We want to leave a lasting   
impression on this duke of yours, now don't we?"  
Ah, of course.  
  
Later in the day, Katarina made us a simple, but filling,   
luncheon consisting of lemonade and deli sandwiches. So now, an hour   
later, I was waiting in our parlor room for the anticipated arrival of   
my Endymion Fairfax. Papa sat pleasantly in the wicker chair located   
to my right as I stood beside him with my scattered nerves.  
"Papa, what time is it?"  
"Ten till three, Niaserie."  
"Oh."  
"Have patience, it shouldn't be too much longer. He should be   
here at-- " He was interrupted.  
There was a knock at our door and Katarina stepped in with   
this curious look on her face. I realized then that patience was   
probably a virtue I'd no longer have to worry about. Alas, the time   
had come...  
"Milord? There is someone here to see you and the young   
mistress." Katarina curtsied gracefully, acknowledging Papa's station   
above hers. Then, she stepped from the doorway and gave me this odd   
sort of smile. What was that supposed to mean? Unfortunately, I didn't   
get much time to analyze Katarina's little show, something else caught   
my attention. In her place, there now stood a young man. Such dark   
hair, what a strong, handsome face... aye, how typically sound. Plus,   
he was a little too tall for my liking, I decided as my eyes trailed   
up his legs. Even behind his gentlemanly uniform, I could sense that   
masculine power that strained against his arm muscles. I admit, at   
this point, I was rather unhappy by what I'd seen, but mind you   
remember... I am a silly girl, and had spoken too soon. Much too soon.   
When my gaze finally reached his face, I found myself staring into the   
darkest pair of eyes I'd ever seen. Indeed, they were the most   
impossibly dark, blue eyes... that seemed to be fixed quite intently   
upon myself. My stomach fluttered. Why must he be looking at me like   
that, of all things? Papa was just standing to my right, had he no   
manners? Suddenly, it wasn't about how much he resembled those   
foolish heroes in my novels, but rather, because I would not, could   
not let him get the best of me. I let out a shaky breath and   
determined not to look away from his eyes. But, lordie, I was never   
really good at staring contests.  
Fortunately, Papa seemed oblivious to the tension mounting   
within the room. Well, it was that, or he chose to ignore it.  
"Endymion! I take it that your journey here has been pleasant?"  
That was when the newcomer finally averted his eyes from   
mine. I let out a secret sigh of relief.  
Yet, even when he glanced over to Papa, it felt like his gaze   
had never really left mine. My throat felt a little dry. When he   
spoke, his voice seemed to wrap itself around me, so deep and heady,   
almost like a the husky whisper of a forbidden lover... intoxicating.   
"It was wonderful, indeed, Lord Robinson," that voice of his murmured,   
"Thank you for asking. The scenery here is different from Cunningham's   
busy streets, there's so much more country. So much more freedom." He   
grinned rakishly, "I'd like to have someone show me around later this   
afternoon. I hear that the lake north of Willowhaven is absolutely...   
breathtaking." Endymion looked at me right then. And his voice, again,   
sent those strange tickles down my spine. But, I quickly snapped back   
to the situation, frowning at him. Breathtaking? Talking about me? I   
sighed. Surely, he could do better...  
Papa gave a low chuckle and glanced over to Endymion.  
"I apologize, my dear Endymion, but you see, I have taught my   
daughter well. For she will not feel faint or blush becomingly like   
those other silly girls that you've learned to play with and flatter   
so well. However, if you wish her to accompany you for a tour around   
our grounds, then you have my permission." Papa smiled and nudged me   
forward, "You play nice now, Niaserie."  
I had to grin at that, "Of course, Papa..." And when I took   
the liberty to look back at Endymion, he had this oddly thoughtful   
expression upon his face. However, when he caught me staring at him in   
such a fashion, it was his turn to smile and my turn to blush.  
Fortunately, I managed to carry my embarrassment with an   
accomplished grace. Hmph, Endymion.  
  
* * *  
  
Before I continue with anything, let's get this one thing out   
of the way: My name is Endymion and I am the son of Cunningham. You   
will think me playful and cruel for speaking of the following, and I   
will not resent you for it. Thus, with that said, on with our   
narrative...  
  
The grass felt soft beneath our feet, and there was no more   
than half a foot's distance between the two of us. Had I chosen to   
sway my hand a little more to the right, I could have deepened that   
lovely pink tint upon her cheeks. The sun was gently beating down on   
our shoulders; and when you glanced up to the heavens--the sky was   
clear and blue, and everything else seemed to be leading up to the   
perfect mood for lover's stroll.  
Or so it might have seemed to an ordinary witness.  
In truth, she was a far cry from any lover--our first meeting   
occurring just minutes ago--I knew we would never blossom into   
anything but a forced couplet. Of course, I was a willing victim, for   
my future wife was certainly easy on the eyes and seemed to contain   
this hidden spirit that could hold any man's intrigue for quite some   
time... I would take pleasure into learning of the fires that burned   
beneath such a serene exterior. She was naïve and ever innocent in   
ways which amused me to no ends. A sunlit beauty that was incredibly   
diverse from my Helena's of the past, women who could only captivate   
with their ways of sensuality...  
I admit with a conscience that I've submitted to such   
wickedness in the past, and that I haven't any intentions of changing.   
Yet, I knew I would remain faithful to the Willowhaven Lord's   
cherished Niaserie for the time of our joining--she would feel love   
and learn to love me as time passed on. Though, my faithfulness could   
only promise her a vow in the most fleeting of natures, I played a man   
before the duty of a husband. Love a little, and lust a lot! It is the   
only way I've ever known. Not that I am a non-believer, but I really   
didn't think any woman could keep a man under wraps for so long a   
time. Especially not one of Niaserie's girlish charms... granted, she   
was beautiful and spirited, but boys will tire of even the most   
exciting of new toys--I was no exception. Perhaps, Niaserie would be   
good for me, and I knew I would be good for her. Her heartstrings were   
made to be played with skilled hands and I was just the angel to do   
it. Fallen angel, that is. So if you still wish to accuse me of being   
playful and cruel, I would not debate with your judgement.  
On the contrary, I would agree with you.  
  
* * *  
  
Papa had Katarina nearly pushed us out the door after that   
scene in our parlor room. My cheeks were flushed a healthy pink since   
the air from inside was a little warm. I glanced over to Endymion's   
tall form and hoped he wouldn't think that I was blushing over the   
likes of him. He caught my gaze and didn't utter a word, but there was   
some sort of mischief written across his face. I let out a silent   
growl, the man was amused with me... he was treating me like a child.  
"Your father kept referring to you as 'Niaserie' back in the   
manor, my lady... would you care to explain what it means?" he   
inquired playfully, interrupting my thoughts, "I am quite curious to   
learn."  
I looked over to him, my frustration suddenly forgotten as my   
brow shot up in surprise--he wasn't fluent in French. How ironic, I   
mused evilly, after all, it was the language of love... But I kept my   
thoughts to myself, and managed to answer quite kindly, "My friend Amy   
tells me that the meaning is silliness. Papa thinks of me as a silly   
girl, I suppose. But he means it as an endearment if anything else,   
and each time he says it--I am reminded of his love for me."  
He looked at me, with a feigned solemnity, "Would I ever have   
the honor of calling you 'Niaserie?' "  
I lifted an eyebrow, and couldn't help but smile, "I'd have to   
think about it, good sir."  
He chuckled and his blue eyes fell upon me once again, "You   
really are lovely, you know that? It is fortunate that your father had   
you hidden away in this great estate of his, or else--who knows how   
many suitors I would be battling for your hand?"  
I rolled my eyes good-naturedly, scoffing at such an   
exaggeration, "Quite charming."  
"Oh, I do try..."  
I laughed a little and murmured, "I would hope that you don't   
try too hard."  
"Touché, madam," and he laughed along with me, and for that   
one moment, the world seemed to blossom into an even more beautiful   
place. Oh, so wonderful his laughter was! So rich and deep, a voice   
that I could, that I really could... It was then reality hit me in   
the face, right on target into my giddy brain. I quickly stopped   
laughing and grew sober once more. Any arranged marriages forbade the   
woman to learn love from her husband, it was the unspoken rule all   
women had to acknowledge... I frowned, Molly was right, the man was   
very good.  
"Is there something a matter, Lady Robinson?" Endymion had   
this adorably puzzled expression upon his face.  
Looking up at him, I roughly cleared my throat with Molly's   
warnings in mind. Indeed, I could play the part of an obedient wife,   
but even while carrying such a title--I had the right to speak my   
mind. I was not a child he could play with, nor was I a fuzzy-brained   
girl--despite my father's pet name for me--who would fall for someone   
like him. All this information had to be made known to him. But when   
he turned to gaze upon me, I realized his expression was still in that   
ever-innocent bewildered fashion and I groaned inwardly. I had to tell   
him, it was either that or I'd end up kissing the puzzlement off his   
beautiful face myself. I blushed at that thought, but forced my speech   
to reserve a calm dignity. Oh, the humanity.  
"As you can see, Duke of Cunningham," I began determinedly,   
"my father is no longer guarding down upon us--so we need not keep up   
anymore charades. We may become man and wife one day in the future,   
but I am not your porcelain doll to toy with and break, neither am I   
to be treated as your source of amusement. I am young and pure and I   
wish to stay that way," I paused, suddenly averting my eyes from his,   
"I want to make this clear in the beginning of our relationship, for   
I do not wish for any misunderstandings. I expect nothing more from   
you but respect and affection--as you would treat a dear sister or   
friend. I agreed so swiftly to this engagement because I had thought   
you to be a reasonable man, and could see to my strategy. However, I   
am intelligent enough to realize that you would be a dangerous man to   
love, and I have no desire to fall out of this marriage with a   
shattered heart."  
I took in a shaky breath and forcing myself to meet him in the   
eye, I finally dared to ask, "Is this clear?"  
  
There was a look of shock that passed across his handsome   
features when my words to sank in. The tension was silent, with only   
the quiet rustling of wind through leaves moving behind us. But before   
long, his voice broke through the silence, deep and wonderful--and   
amused as could be. I wondered about that, apparently, my passionate   
confessions had not irked him the least. In fact, I could have sworn   
that his surprise had merely been of realizing that I actually dared   
to speak to him in such a way. Oh, the pig! He even began to clap his   
paws, lightly, as he noticed my strained play of emotion. Then, he   
shot me one of the most mockingly, gallant smiles I'd ever seen in my   
life, the only one I'd ever witnessed. To be honest, I hadn't even   
known such smiles existed. "My dearest lady," he began, "I applaud   
your beliefs. It is certainly flattering to learn that I have found a   
woman with a mind like yours. Unfortunately, I too, I have my good   
intentions for the two of us. Perhaps, Lady, you care to hear me out?"  
I blinked, not really knowing what to say to that.  
He smiled tightly, stepping closer to me, "Believe me when I   
say that I really am committed to having you for a bride. I jest not,   
for my desire to be a bachelor vanished the moment I laid eyes upon   
you. I will be tame in your hands, and in your pretty hands only. Do   
not fight me, for it would break my burning heart, yet, I ask you not   
to mistaken my words. For to fight and to bend are two different   
things--don't battle, bend for me! Your fire is what warms this empty   
shell I dwell in," His eyes flashed darkly, "And I will love you,   
little one... so violently and so truly you will have no choice but   
learn to love me as well. I promise you that very love upon this   
second, so kiss me now, my sweet... Please..." He nose was so close to   
my face, I could feel his breath warm against my cheek.  
"Endymion?" I asked hesitantly.  
His strong body hunched over my smaller one, and he wrapped an   
arm around me ever so gently. I gazed up into his beautiful eyes, and   
my breath caught. Perhaps, choked was more like it, but I'd rather not   
describe myself in such an unattractive way. Oh, but just to see his   
eyes glimmer like that for me, I would so willingly choke a thousand   
deaths and act foolish a million times over (quite a poet, am I not?)!   
I felt myself drawing closer to him, some unknown force pushing me to   
him, my lips searching only for his. Such a blissful journey it was...   
finally, breaths apart and cheek to cheek, our lips found each other   
and we touched... and we touched.  
  
As for everything that happened after that, let's just say   
that this girl's first kiss is something she'll never forget. Never,   
indeed!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Author's Notes: Kai-chan here... hehe, I'm a newbie author in the   
works, so please excuse any of the grammatical errors or sudden   
explosions you may have experienced along the way. ^^;; Anywho, I   
had fun writing this chapter and I'd be forever grateful if you   
could write me and let me know what you thought...  
  
*twirls hypnotic umbrella*  
  
( merrisical@yahoo.com )  
) merrisical@yahoo.com (  
( merrisical@yahoo.com )  
) merrisical@yahoo.com (  
( merrisical@yahoo.com )  
  
Got it? Good. ^^v  
And if you still can't get enough of me (haha, just humor me), you can   
venture forth to my humble domain on the 'net...  
  
*twirls shameless self plug*  
  
( http://www.crosswinds.net/~merrisical )  
) http://www.crosswinds.net/~merrisical (  
( http://www.crosswinds.net/~merrisical )  
) http://www.crosswinds.net/~merrisical (  
( http://www.crosswinds.net/~merrisical )  
  
Got that? Doubly good. o^_^o  



End file.
